Johnny Joestar/History
Early Years Johnny was born in a family of former aristocrats in Danville, Kentucky – his father then a wealthy owner of several farms, and an acclaimed horse trainer who had won the Triple Crown seven times. He was successful enough for the family to live comfortably in England for several years. Mr. Joestar was strict on Johnny, and always seemed to favor his older brother Nicholas. When young Johnny took out his pet mouse Danny to secretly feed it under the table during dinner, his father, upon discovering it, ordered the child to drown the animal himself as punishment. Heartbroken, Johnny couldn't bring himself to do the deed, and followed Nicholas' suggestion to set Danny free into the woods instead. Years later, Nicholas grew into a promising jockey-to-be, much admired by Johnny. One day, Nicholas' horse stumbled from something on the ground, costing Nicholas his life. Johnny saw a white mouse run from the commotion into the woods – a mouse he believed to be Danny. Seven years later, it was Johnny who rose to fame as a racing prodigy, but his father still did not acknowledge him and his feats, possibly because Johnny never managed to beat Diego at racing. In a violent fight between them, Johnny's father uttered that "God had taken the wrong son" before finally throwing Johnny out of the household. At one point, while waiting in line for a play, the girl he was with convinced him to cut to the front of the line and bribed the bouncers to throw out the youth in the front of the line - who had been waiting through the night. The youth shot Johnny in the spine, paralyzing him from the waist down and sending him to a hospital where he was physically abused. Having lost all the friends and respect he had earned as a jockey, no one visited him during his stay in the hospital. First Stage Johnny first appears among the crowd who witness the confrontation between Gyro and a pickpocket who had stolen money from him. Afterward, when Johnny follows and touches the steel ball Gyro had used, which was still spinning, his legs moved enough to allow him to stand. He then decides to enter the race in order to learn more about the steel balls and ultimately find a way to walk again. Second Stage Third Stage Fourth Stage Fifth Stage Sixth Stage Seventh Stage Eighth Stage Ninth Stage After Johnny finally kills Valentine, he is surprised to see that the Corpse Parts have gone missing again. He pursues the thief, only to discover it is none other than Diego Brando (or rather, a Diego from an alternate world). Johnny is at first surprised by the appearance of Diego's new stand The World, but still manages to discover the nature of its power after a few attacks. This time, however, Diego has the advantage of already knowing Tusk's powers and the super spin technique, predicting Johnny's actions and using his own fangirls as human shields. In his final attack, Diego uses his "5 seconds" to create a pincer move: he fires a gun from the front while The World attacks Johnny's back. Johnny is badly hurt again and falls from his horse, unable to use his new attack. However, he had accumulated enough spin to make one final attack, sending Tusk Act 4 climbing up Diego's leg. Diego then remembers what Valentine had told him about the Super Spin technique and how to overcome it. Cutting his leg off and throwing it at Johnny, Diego manages to beat the Spin User with his own technique. He then remounts his horse and leaves Johnny to die. Having lost the race, the corpse and now dying as a result of his own attack, Johnny nearly sinks into despair. However, before his life can come to an end, Stephen Steel appears. With Mr. Steel's help (riding his horse to do the spin), Johnny performs Tusk Act 4's infinite spin power on himself to reverse its effects. Johnny is never seen completing the ninth and final stage of the race and ends with a total of 295 points. Post Steel Ball Run After the race, Johnny travels by ship to fulfill Gyro's wish and bring Marco a chance to live. It is revealed in the aftermath that the monarchy is overthrown and Marco is granted amnesty, though he dies of a cold later.Steel Ball Run Chapter 95: World of The Stars and Stripes -OUTRO p.41 It is revealed in a family tree left in the 1987 edition of Norisuke Higashikata's record of the Steel Ball Run race that Johnny had married Norisuke's daughter Rina in 1892 and had a son and daughter with her. The son George starts a family tree similar to the tree in the original timeline. It only diverts with Holly Joestar, who had a son with Yoshiteru Kira rather than with Sadao Kujo.JoJoLion Chapter 11: pp.22-23,26 Johnny met his death when he was 29 years old. He was riding with his horse in Moriohs Mutsukabe Shrine when his head was crushed under a big boulder and was found next the morning. At first he was believed to be murdered and the prime suspect was his wife, Rina Higashikata, who was released later when the incident was classified as an accident instead of murder. Six months later a Jizou statue was erected in memory of Johhny Joestar and he was buried in Morioh. References Category:Article management templates